


Compare and Contrast

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [177]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Good AU, Mentions of a movie, character comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Just a random conversation in the break room.





	Compare and Contrast

“Joey Wheeler? Really? Why not Yugi?”

“Yugi’s pretty cool,” Wally admitted with a shrug. “But I see a bit of me in Joey.”

Shawn nodded. “Aye, I can see it. What about Sammy?”

“Obviously he’s Kaiba,” Bendy answered. “He sure acts like Kaiba sometimes.”

“So that means Kaiba and Tea...”

“Oh no, you are not bringing your shipping shenanigans here,” Grant interrupted. “Besides, who says Susie would be Tea?”

“She’s definitely got the personality,” Allison argued. “Why wouldn’t she be?”

“Because a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh fans hate Tea,” Wally retorted. “Sammy’d get pissed if she got bashed like Tea does.”

“Another reason not to let her voice Malice in the movie,” said Bendy. “Joey said he wants the audience to hate her, and she ain’t like Susie at all.”

“True,” Susie said with a gesture of acknowledgement. “But I want to expand my repertoire—much as I love being Alice’s voice actress, I want to play other kinds of characters too.”

“Well, even if Allison ends up voicing Malice, you‘ll still get the chance,” Henry said, walking into the room. “Joey had an idea about having me—that is, my character—be accompanied by some of you guys.”

“Sounds interesting,” Grant said. “Are the monsters still going to be creations of the Machine?”

“Yeah, it’s more kid friendly that way.”


End file.
